Existence
by animefreakandmangafreak1333
Summary: Sakura misses Sasuke so much, when Sasuke returns and comes to classes again. Will Sakura be able to confess her true feelings? Maybe or maybe not. R&R please! my first real SasukexSakura story


Disclaimer/ Other Stuff: I don't own Naruto. nods Okay, I am passing my writers block, with writing random one shots and such. So the most random of pairings will come up, I am most likely going to try writing more SasukexSakura, I know I write a ton of SakuraxItachi, but I need to start exploring. So reviews are helpful, I would appreciate them, it would help me get better at my writing.

'_Thoughts' _

'**Inner Sakura' **

Existence 

Chapter 1 

Life as Sakura Haruno wasn't easy. She was a sophomore in high school and she had high expectations of her coming from parents. Sasuke, who had vanished from school for three years, had finally come back. Sakura was at home, the radio blaring. Sakura was finishing up her homework for English class: It was to write a poem.

'_Poetry… I love poetry. It's a great way to express how you feel about someone.'_ Sakura thought. Sakura began her poetry assignment and at that time she started to remember Sasuke. Sasuke's face kept popping into her head, no matter how many times she tried to get rid of that face she couldn't. Sakura sighed and rolled over on her bed so that she was lying on her back staring at the ceiling. Sadness filled her emerald green eyes.

'Maybe I should write a poem about Sasuke leaving.' Sakura thought as she played with a few ideas in her mind. Each one she tested didn't sound right, but she finally gave up and started to write out the poem.

"_Hm..."_ Sakura said to herself, staring down at the paper. Her long pink hair fell on top of the paper as she stared down at it. Sakura sighed as she got off her bed and headed to her dresser. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She walked back to the bed and stared once again down at the poem.

'_I think that it's good enough.'_ Sakura thought.

'**CHA! I think it could be better, Sasuke will come back!'** Inner Sakura roared as she took a pose of complete confidence.

'_I know he will.'_ Sakura thought back with full confidence.

"Sakura…Dinners ready!" Sakura's mom called from the stairs.

"Alright!" Sakura yelled. Sakura shoved the poem in her folder and ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen to eat dinner.

**TIME BREAK!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! **

Sakura woke up to her alarm clock that played her favorite song. Sakura forced herself out of bed and shut the song off. Sakura went into her closet and pulled out a plain pink tank top, a pair of Capri's and went to the shower. After she was ready for school, she grabbed her denim messenger bag and threw all of her folders and binders inside her bag. Sakura hated being late for school and wasn't about to lose her perfect attendance today.

'_That dream I had… Why was Sasuke in it?'_ Sakura thought as she ran down into the kitchen, and grabbed a bagel and then headed out the door. Sakura had a dream that Sasuke had come back to school. Sakura ran down the streets of Konoha, ignoring everyone as she was trying to get to school on time.

She barely made it on time. Sakura sighed with relief as she quickly went to her locker and tossed some of her textbooks in her locker. She ran to English and got there on time. Sakura sat in her seat next to Hinata, who have Sakura a small smile.

"Hin-" Sakura began, but was cut off at the last second by the bell. Sakura shut up and was struck to see Sasuke enter the classroom. All of Sasuke's old fan girls lifted their heads up from their huddle. They all squealed.

"All right settle down." TheirSensei yelled. The girls quieted down and stared at the desk in front of them. Sakura sat there looking completely dumbstruck. Sakura blushed a little bit as Sasuke walked down between the desk isle, picking the desk right behind Sakura. There was one other desk and it was next to Naruto.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, since you're so eager to talk, share with the class your poem that you did for homework." Kakashi, her sensei for English, said. Sakura stood up bravely and grabbed the poem from her homework folder. Sakura took a deep breath as she stood in front of the class. The popular girls smirked and the stares felt like daggers. She looked at Hinata and Hinata gave an encouraging smile. Sakura took one last deep breath and began.

"My poem is called 'Thoughts of you'" Sakura began with full confidence.

"_The thoughts of living here,_

_Without you,_

_Filled my head. _

_Every time the fear of you here with out me,_

_The thoughts increased,_

_And I got scared.  
Being alone,_

_Darkness filled within me. _

_The horrible thoughts of not being with you. _

_I want to tell you how I feel._

_I want to be the one you kiss and I want you to be the one who is with me for the rest of my life. _

_I always thought of us as more than friends. _

_I thought there was more. The thoughts of you flood in my mind like an over flowing sink that had been forgotten. _

_I still can't stop my thoughts about you, _

_But now I know how I feel,_

_And I will always know how I feel_

_And that is that I love you, _

_Thoughts of you and only you flow in my mind."_ Sakura finished and looked up from her paper.

The whole class room was dead with silence. The popular girls were still smirking. She turned her head and saw the Uchiha boy sitting there, the Cherry Blossom met his gaze. There was something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. A small hint of regret; it was hardly noticeable. She blushed a little and returned to her seat. No one said a word.

"Very nice, Sakura. Next up: Ino." Kakashi said, and Sakura sat in her seat, staring down at the poem. She heard the whispers and snickering. Sakura wasn't deaf: She heard every word. Somehow it didn't surprise her at all, but out of the corner of her eye she saw Sasuke look confused and a little concerned. She blushed a little and just waited for the bell to ring.

After what seemed like an eternity,the bell rang; Sakura grabbed her bag and started to stuff her books. Hinata walked up to Sakura, her soft reassuring eyes made Sakura always feel comfortable around her best friend.

"Sakura, your poem was really good." Hinata said with a warm smile. Sakura returned the smile. Sakura couldn't help but watch Sasuke as he got up and left the room.

"Thanks Hinata." Sakura smiledThrew her bag over her shoulder and walked out the classroom door. Sakura walked towards the art room: This was her favorite class because there was no one to bother her and she could be herself. Sakura took her usual seat next the window and grabbed her art pad.

The class filed in one by one. Sakura sat and watched the clouds from where she was sitting. Each cloud being a different shape, they looked like huge white cotton balls. Sakura wished to go outside as the class was free to do whatever they wanted. Sasuke entered the classroom late.

'**WHAT THE HECK???' **

'_I saw him leave for English in the opposite direction. What's going on?'_

'**Tch. This isn't right!' **

While Sakura was thinking about it, the teacher made the introductions to the class. Every table was taken except for Sakura's table. There were only a few people she knew sitting at the table. Sasuke calmly walked to where Sakura was sitting and grabbed the chair across from her. He casually sat down. Sakura stared down at her sketch and looked up just as Sasuke grabbed his sketch pad from his messenger bag. Sakura continued to work on her landscape drawing.

'_Oh my god! Is this some prank? Is some one doing a transformation jutsu? This doesn't add up. How can Sasuke still be in my class? This makes no sense at all.'_ Sakura had a confused look on her face as she thought about it. She continued to work on her drawing of a garden, the rose bushes looking so real with every single detail.

Sakura knew the bell was going to ring, and her next class would be Social Studies. There was going to be a huge partner project and couldn't wait to see who she was going to end up with as her partner. The bell rang, and she grabbed the sketch pad just as Sasuke was about to grab it to look at her drawing. There hands touched for a slight second, Sakura moved her hand and grabbed the sketch pad blushing.

"Nice sketch." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura looked as if someone had slapped her.

"Uh, thanks." Sakura shoved the sketch pad and ran out the door of art, leaving Sasuke in her dust. She was staring down at the floor as she walked.

'_That's something Sasuke would never say to me. Since when would he say something that acknowledges me?'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura arrived on time and sat at her desk. Sakura saw Hinata as she sat down next to her friend.

"Sakura, how was art class?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Uh…Interesting... I found out that Sasuke is in my art class." Sakura said with a small blush. Hinata knew something was up: Something must have happened.

"Sakura, what happened?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, just Sasuke… Just-" Sakura never got to complete that sentence. Again the Uchiha was in another of her classes.

Sakura looked up as she met Sasuke's gaze. Sakura blushed a little bit and turned away.

'_I am such a loser.'_ Sakura thought.

'**CHA! We're going to have to work so much harder!!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

Sakura sighed as class began.

"Alright, I will now announce your partner for your report on Feudal Japan." Sakura's teacher said. All the students were quiet. So quiet you could hear the class next door. As her sensei called out the pairs, Sakura was lost in thought.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha… Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba..." Her sensei continued down the list of names of the pairs.

'Oh my god!' Sakura blushed. The project wouldn't be spent time on during class, which meant Sakura was going to get to spend time alone with Sasuke.

**END OF CHAPTER **

A/N: Well I would like to know what you guys think. So hit the review button. Thanks for taking time to read this. It's not that great, but it might continue if I get some reviews. I want your opinion so this story can be better


End file.
